


La habilidad de sentir

by Lila_Negra



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Uchiha Sasuke, Asexuality, Bisexual Uzumaki Naruto, Bisexuality, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Death from Old Age, Divorce, Gay Boruto, Growing Old Together, Hokage Uchiha Itachi, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Homosexual Boruto, Hyuuga Hinata dies, Hyuuga Hinata gets sick, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, M/M, Old Age, Old Friends, Older Characters, One Shot, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, One-Sided Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, One-Sided Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto, Peace, Peaceful Konoha, Post-Divorce, Reflection, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Reflection, Tiempos de paz en Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Quizás para escapar de otras reflexiones más difíciles, Sasuke acaba abocándose a descubrir qué significa que aquel muchacho esté interesado en él. ¿Qué es "gustar"? ¿Él lo sintió alguna vez? Esas preguntas disparan una exploración de su ser que le tomará toda la vida.One-shot / Canon / se sugiere SasukexBoruto (NO SHOTA) / se sugiere SasukexNaruto / Asexualidad
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	La habilidad de sentir

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencias:** one-shot ubicado en el universo canon de "Boruto: Naruto next generations". Se sugieren varias parejas, como: SaradaxBoruto, SasukexBoruto, SasukexNaruto, NarutoxHinata y un complejo y agobiante SakuraxSasuke. Se tratan algunos temas sensibles como: el divorcio, la orientación sexual, las relaciones entre personas con mucha diferencia de edad, la viudez, la vejez, la muerte de personajes principales. No hay lemon ni shota ni nada parecido. Lo que hay son muchas emociones contradictorias, reflexiones, un dolor suave que lo impregna todo pero que florece en una sonrisa.
> 
>  **Agradecimientos:** a Anita, por la portada, que pueden ver en mi Facebook y en Wattpad. A Marcos y a Leandro, por las primeras lecturas.

Sasuke había descubierto el asunto aproximadamente cuando el chico tenía 15 años. Fue durante una inesperada conversación con Sarada que, por supuesto, hubiera preferido no tener.

La cosa era que su hija estaba por salir a una fiesta cuando su madre le reclamó que se arreglara, que no podía ser que se vistiera como siempre.

—Al menos ponte algo de labial —había dicho Sakura.

Sasuke ignoraba por qué para ella, quien nunca se había arreglado mucho que digamos, era tan importante que Sarada fuera más “femenina". Pero cuando la adolescente se retiró a su cuarto enfadada, lo mandó a él a tener una charla con ella. Eso lo desconcertó aún más, pero la relación que tenían era lo suficientemente tensa de por sí como para que él se tomara la libertad de discutir por este tipo de nimiedades. Así que… buscó a Sarada en su cuarto para hablar.

—Te quedaría bien el maquillaje —inventó.

—¿Y para qué quiero verme bien? —retrucó la chica, molesta.

Sasuke lo pensó un momento. ¿Qué podría responder Sakura? Aunque, si ella lo había enviado a él, debía de ser porque quería que dijera algo diferente, ¿no era así? Mmm… no, seguramente preferiría que dijera lo que ella podría haber dicho. Sí, se atendría a eso, dentro de sus posibilidades.

—¿Tal vez para la persona que te gusta?

—Pfff… la persona que me gusta no me prestaría atención ni aunque fuera como un payaso.

—Bueno, no te recomendaría ir como un payaso, no… tal vez sea tímido y por eso no te ha dicho nada, pero seguramente se ha fijado en ti.

—Yo no soy su tipo, es así.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Porque sé quién le gusta y no me le parezco.

¿Qué podía decir ahora? Debía sostener la charla el suficiente tiempo para que Sakura luego no le echara en cara no haberlo intentado. Sin embargo, ya no se le ocurría que podría haber sugerido ella entonces. Decidió probar con una pregunta al azar.

—¿Y quién le gusta?

Sarada lo miró con odio.

—¡Tú le gustas, papá, tú!

Sasuke quedó consternado. No creía que Sarada estuviera hablando de Sakura. ¿A quién más le gustaba él? ¿A Ino? Parecía felizmente casada ahora… bueno, quizás no “felizmente”, pero sí enamorada. O algo así. Lo que fuera que les pasaba a las personas cuando optaban por juntarse. Sarada tenía que referirse a alguien más.

Durante unos días, estuvo preocupado por que su hija —quien obviamente fue a su fiesta sin maquillarse— considerara que no se parecía a él, por un lado, y por la posibilidad de tener algún tipo de admirador secreto, por otro. Lo primero era más grave pero no sabía qué hacer al respecto, por lo que optó por distraerse investigando sobre lo segundo.

A solas con su esposa, se dispuso a sacar el tema.

—¿Sabías que a Sarada le gusta alguien?

—Ay, sí, ni me nombres a ese idiota.

—¿Eso significa que también sabes quién es?

—Obvio.

—¿Por qué ella te cuenta estas cosas a ti y a mí no?

—¿Quizás porque yo no desaparecí durante la mayor parte de su infancia?

A sabiendas de que esa discusión podía salírsele de las manos, Sasuke regresó al tema central.

—¿Y quién es esta persona que le gusta?

—¿Quién va a ser? El tarado de Boruto.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos como si intentara ver en la oscuridad. Una oscuridad realmente densa y aterradora.

—¿Boruto Uzumaki?

—Sí.

—¿El hijo de Naruto?

—¿Tú conoces a otro Boruto o qué?

Esta nueva información en verdad le resultó perturbadora. Se preguntó si Sakura lo habría engañado o si Sarada la habría engañado a ella, pero no veía qué podría ganar ninguna de las dos inventando semejante cosa sobre Boruto. Bien, ¿y qué tal si simplemente Boruto no se había fijado en su niña y ella, en su resentimiento, había supuesto que entonces debía de gustarle una persona superior a ella, y, claro, solo había podido pensar en él? Mmm… no, no podía ser. Su hija era una Uchiha y los Uchiha eran demasiado inteligentes como para hacer una suposición sin fundamentos. Debía de tener algún buen motivo para creer que el muchacho se interesaba en él.

Por lo tanto, decidió observarlo y buscar pruebas contundentes. ¿Qué hacía la gente cuando se enamoraba? Sakura le había dicho miles de veces que él le gustaba. Incluso si él la evitaba o era displicente, por completo ignorante del protocolo a seguir en esas circunstancias, luego ella insistía y hasta le pidió que la llevara con él cuando abandonó la aldea (por dios, ¿por qué diablos le habría pedido algo así?). Recordaba su llanto desconsolado, el derroche de pruebas de amor que él nunca había solicitado. Y, por otro lado, estaba el caso de Naruto. Él una y otra vez le rogaba a Sakura por una cita, incansable, soslayando rechazo tras rechazo. Es decir, ambos habían sido directos. Casi… casi acosadores, la verdad. Si esa era la conducta espontáneamente derivada de gustar de alguien, no sonaba muy bien. Como fuera… Boruto no había hecho nada parecido hasta ahora, por suerte.

¿Había otra manera de actuar frente al objeto de deseo? ¿Qué otros casos conocía? Oh, Hinata tartamudeaba frente a Naruto. Chocaba sus deditos y bajaba la vista. Boruto no hacía eso con él, gracias al cielo. Aunque ella también se sonrojaba a menudo y eso sí creyó verlo en el chico, alguna que otra vez. De todos modos, podía tratarse de algo más, quizás tuviera fiebre o cualquier otra cosa… ¿quién no se sonroja de cuando en cuando? No era ninguna evidencia definitiva.

Mmm… Y él, Sasuke Uchiha, ¿cómo actuaría frente a alguien que le gustara? No lo sabía. No recordaba haber estado en esa situación nunca. De niño, la única persona en la que pensaba con intensidad era su hermano Itachi. Y, quizás, en sus padres. Luego, recordaba su fijación con Naruto, cuánto le había obsesionado poder ser más fuerte que él y la contradictoria necesidad de convertirse en su amigo… ¡Y cuando descubrió que Itachi estaba más interesado en secuestrar a Naruto que en matarlo a él! Eso fue un gran golpe a su ego y durante meses el rubio ocupó la mayor parte de su mente, junto con todo tipo de expresiones de odio y el deseo de morir. Pero eso no era gustar, ¿o sí? No lo creía. Finalmente, se había casado, por darle nomás curso natural a las cosas. No pensaba que Sakura le gustara. La respetaba, era una buena ninja médico, y además él estaba en deuda con ella, por todo lo que habían vivido. Bueno, aún más con Naruto, y de hecho podría decirse que al aceptar los sentimientos de la mujer sobre todo estaba acatando el ruego de Naruto, que quería verla feliz. Los sentimientos, en realidad, no cumplían un rol importante en su vida. De adolescente solo tuvo tiempo para su venganza. Y, luego, no le había quedado más que una culpa difusa y la urgencia de pagarla a toda costa. El resto de su sensibilidad se hundía en el vacío.

En otras palabras, no tenía idea de cómo se sentía gustar de alguien, así que su propia experiencia no le aportaba ningún argumento útil.

Agobiado por su desconocimiento sobre una cuestión que antes hubiera considerado sencilla y hasta banal, se vio en la obligación de concluir que no veía en Boruto ninguno de los síntomas conocidos de enamoramiento. Seguramente, se dijo a sí mismo una y otra vez, el chico solo lo admiraba. Incluso, era posible que proyectara en él cierta imagen paterna, ya que no tenía buena relación con Naruto (algo que él jamás comprendería, pero no se metería en ello). Realizar estas elucubraciones le llevó al menos un año.

Otro año tardó en admitir que, bien, sí, tal vez él no le gustara tanto pero sin dudas en líneas generales a Boruto le interesaban más los varones que las mujeres y su hija tenía en efecto muy pocas posibilidades. Era amigo de varias muchachas, pero el modo en que se acercaba a los hombres era distinto. Aunque en realidad se había dado cuenta porque en cierta ocasión se había acercado a un bar a buscar a Sarada, que había salido con una compañera, y en la puerta había cruzado una mirada con Boruto. Y, en ese mismo instante, el chico había tomado la mano de otro —¿Mitsuki, se llamaba?— y lo había besado, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. De modo que le pareció categórico que le gustaban los varones, sí. Sarada también los vio y, cuando estuvieron a solas, hizo algunos comentarios sarcásticos.

—Ya no sabe cómo llamar tu atención, pobre idiota.

—Yo lo vi muy cómodo con…

—¿Con Mitsuki? ¡Me da una compasión! Solo lo está usando.

¿Usando? Sasuke reflexionó sobre aquel término. ¿Qué podía significar en ese contexto? ¿Cómo podía definirse algo tan tonto, tan irracional, tan innecesario como un beso con una palabra vinculada a la utilidad? Pensó en los pocos besos que había intercambiado con Sakura, cuando ella le acercaba el rostro de un modo tan frontal que no alcanzaba a esquivarla sin ser grosero. Consideró que, por regla general, era una actividad que prefería evitar. Después, sin embargo, recordó los absurdos besos que se había dado con Naruto cuando eran aún casi niños. Habían sido torpes, frutos de su inocencia y de la extraña dinámica que se daba entre ellos entonces. Esas memorias no le causaban ninguna aprensión. Al contrario, siempre habían sido algo a lo que volvía cuando caía en la desesperación o si la soledad, por unos instantes, se le hacía demasiado pesada. Para él, eran parte de la calidez de su amistad con Naruto. Tomar conciencia de estas ideas lo sorprendió. Asustado de sí mismo, se preguntó qué sentiría si besara a Boruto. La imagen era difícil de elaborar pero, finalmente, descubrió que no le desagradaba. Aún ignoraba cómo se usaba un beso pero de todos modos sus nuevos conocimientos le alcanzaron para sumirlo en una meditación confusa, que lo hería en alguna parte de su corazón.

Boruto tenía 17 años cuando Sasuke decidió que debería tomar distancia de él para evitarse problemas. No podía negarse a continuar considerándolo su discípulo —sus entrenamientos, junto a sus reuniones con Naruto, eran quizás los momentos menos pesados de su semana— pero sí podía espaciar sus encuentros y evitarlo lo más posible el resto del tiempo. Se preguntó si debería hablarlo con alguien. Prefirió no hacerlo.

Lo trataba con toda la distancia de la que era capaz y aumentó la frialdad de sus breves intercambios, si eso era posible. Boruto, en cambio, no modificó en nada su actitud hacia él. Era evidente que aún lo admiraba. Le mostraba respeto y ponía sus mayores esfuerzos en cumplir cualquier misión que le impusiera. Se había vuelto realmente hábil y le era cada vez más difícil vencerlo en batalla. Si había intentado llamar su atención de otra manera, Sasuke no lo había notado, pero en su lugar sí observaba que Boruto estaba perfectamente al tanto de que la estrategia más eficaz para obtener su interés era fortaleciéndose, porque ponía todo su empeño en ello.

Cuando el rubio cumplió los 18 años, Sasuke no había logrado mejorar su relación con Sarada, quien seguía considerándolo inalcanzable y agobiante, pero sí había terminado por obsesionarse con esa cuestión del “gustar", que le resultaba tan ajena.

¿Bastaba sentirse levemente cómodo en la presencia de alguien más para definirlo como "gustar"? ¿Era suficiente que otro cuerpo no le causara repulsión? El modo en que Sakura lo buscaba o en que Naruto la había buscado a ella en otro tiempo… él no tenía deseos semejantes. Sí tenía, sin embargo, la capacidad de elevar la comisura de sus labios cuando Naruto, Sarada o Boruto le ofrecían una sonrisa sincera. Algunos espacios, algunas actividades le producían mayor satisfacción –o menor aburrimiento, más bien. Su cuerpo, de hecho, podía acomodarse a la agradable sensación de algunos abrazos, algunas formas del afecto. Pensó en ciertos contactos con la piel de Boruto durante los entrenamientos. La incipiente agitación que le generaba que sus manos se rozaran en el medio de una pelea.

Tal vez sí debería hablarlo con alguien. Y no se le ocurrió otra persona que Naruto. Después de todo, era su único amigo.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que te gustaba Hinata?

Naruto levantó la mirada de sus papeles. Sin dudas, no era lo que esperaba cuando Sasuke entró en su oficina.

—Qué sé yo, Sas… ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—A Sarada le gusta un chico y estoy reuniendo información para entenderla mejor.

La pregunta llegaba tres años tarde pero no mentía.

—¿Y tu propia experiencia no te alcanza?

—No creo tener experiencia al respecto.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza.

—Sabes… Sai solía decirme… bueno… ya sabes cómo es Sai, hay que tomar con pinzas todo lo que dice… bueno, él decía que tú me gustabas.

—¿Yo? Creía que te gustaba Sakura.

—Yo también… por eso… bueno, Sai siempre dice cosas raras.

—¿Pero en qué se basaba para decir eso?

—Ya sabes… digamos que eras… aún lo eres, en parte… mi prioridad. Y la gente no entiende que uno ponga la amistad por encima de todo.

—¿Soy tu prioridad?

—Y sí… ser más fuerte que tú, traerte de regreso, mantenerte aquí… la verdad que mis principales objetivos de vida siempre te han incluido.

Naruto largó una risa franca, como si no estuviera diciendo nada revelador. Sasuke de pronto comprendió que aquello no era demasiado diferente de lo que hacía Boruto con él. Ni de lo que hacía él con ellos. Tenerlos entre sus principales objetivos.

Luchando contra su solipsismo, hizo algunos intentos por establecer conversaciones casuales con Sai. Por suerte para él, no necesitó mucho para conseguir que le prestara alguno de sus libros sobre la conducta humana, el cuerpo y los sentimientos, aquellos que le habían permitido hacer afirmaciones tan arriesgadas sobre Naruto y él. Los escondió en su mesa de luz, en un sitio que Sakura no revisaría. Le generaban una especie de invencible asco, cada palabra le resultaba estúpida y humillante y quería arrancar página tras página, por lo que avanzaba con ellos con mucha lentitud. Nunca se los devolvió, sin embargo. Algún día… quizás en un futuro lejano, estaría preparado para entenderlos.

Le llevó otros dos años a Sasuke deducir que probablemente Naruto le había gustado durante un periodo de su vida. Y que, en este momento… sí, que Boruto le gustaba. Si escudriñaba el fondo de sí mismo, podía reconocer pequeñas ansias que lo demostraban. Cuando estaba fuera de Konoha por tiempos prolongados, se encontraba imaginando que compartía un almuerzo con quien fuera su discípulo, en silencio. Alguna vez, llegó a preguntarse cómo sería tomarlo de la mano. Pensamientos así lo avergonzaban pero no había nada qué hacer con ellos. Estaban allí y no parecía que fueran a irse.

Estas reflexiones le llevaron tanto tiempo que ya no estaba seguro de que el chico siguiera sintiéndose igual. A veces hacían misiones en equipo y mantenían un trato similar a cuando aún era su maestro, pero eso no significaba nada. Sabía, por Naruto, que había salido con algún que otro joven de su edad, aunque nada había resultado trascendente. Naruto tenía la esperanza de que aquello se le pasara, porque quería tener nietos. Sasuke, despacio, se animaba a decirle que no debía presionarlo. Formar una familia no era el anhelo de todo el mundo. No había nada de malo en que Boruto decidiera establecerse con alguien de su mismo sexo.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Tú? ¿El señor “solo quiero vengarme y revivir mi clan"?

—Ya hice esas cosas.

—Lo sé, no estamos hablando de ti. Me refiero a que para mí también es importante continuar mi clan.

—Tal vez Himawari o Kawaki lo hagan.

Naruto suspiró.

—Solo espero que encuentre a alguien que le haga bien. A veces la persona que nos gusta no es realmente la mejor para nosotros, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Interpretó su cara de espanto como que no entendía.

—O sea… yo pensaba que me gustaba Sakura. Pero no hubiera funcionado. Haber notado lo que Hinata sentía por mí fue lo mejor. Ella es una buena esposa, donde ella está me siento en mi hogar y eso es todo lo que necesito.

Ah, _eso_ había querido decir. Sasuke se relajó.

—O tú, con Sakura… creías que no te gustaba. Pero ahora estás bien con ella, ¿no es así?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Cierto, Sakura. Él estaba casado. No era una opción para Boruto, ni para nadie. A veces lo olvidaba.

Al cumplir 25 años, Boruto le presentó su primer novio oficial. Tuvo el honor de conocerlo incluso antes que Naruto. Parecía un muchacho amable y se los veía bien juntos. Sasuke pensó que hacían buena pareja, mucho mejor de la que podría hacer con él, que ya estaba viejo y que de todas maneras nunca había tenido nada para ofrecerle.

Cuando se mudaron a un departamento y su familia realizó una pequeña ceremonia que hizo las veces de casamiento informal, Sasuke se sintió aliviado, como si la tensión acumulada de pronto se hubiera desvanecido. Hasta ese momento, cada vez que Boruto se le acercaba tenía la impresión de que debía tomar algún tipo de decisión importante. Pero ahora, la decisión ya había sido tomada. No había nada que hacer.

Le agradecía haberle hecho descubrir que era capaz de tener ese tipo de sentimientos. Era más de lo que esperaba merecer alguna vez. Regresó de la fiesta tranquilo, escuchando los comentarios agudos de Sarada que, por suerte, también había superado aquel antiguo amor.

Cuando, años más tarde, Sakura le pidió el divorcio, no sintió nada. Su relación no era agresiva, por lo que la separación tampoco lo fue. Ella le explicó que él no cumplía “sus deberes conyugales" y que había un límite de tiempo durante el cual ella podía tolerar eso. Era cierto: al principio tenía la excusa de sus viajes, pero cuando empezó a permanecer en Konoha más a menudo se hizo evidente que acostarse con ella le representaba una especie de sacrificio insoportable. Lo intentaron algunas veces, a lo largo de los años. Las ocasiones exitosas podían contarse con los dedos de su única mano.

Ahora que se entendía un poco mejor a sí mismo, se interrogó sobre si el motivo del fracaso de su matrimonio residía en que Sakura fuera mujer. No lo sabía. Aunque lo que había sentido por Boruto o por Naruto era mucho más intenso que la frágil camaradería que había desarrollado con la muchacha, tampoco creía que implicaran nada parecido a esos deberes conyugales que para ella eran tan importantes. Le gustaba estar en silencio junto a las personas importantes para él. Sí, le gustaba estar simplemente allí, en el mismo sitio que ellos; escuchar sus risas francas, saberlos sanos y felices, percibir su calor si estaban lo suficientemente cerca. Eso era todo.

Durante cuatro inviernos, Sasuke vivió solo en un pequeño departamento que el Consejo le cedió por sus servicios extraordinarios a la aldea (el argumento de que pagaba sus culpas ya se les había acabado hacía rato). Sarada vivía con una amiga y no lo visitaba mucho. Con Sakura solo tenía encuentros formales, para llenar algún papel. La mayoría de sus interacciones con otros seres humanos se centraba en Naruto y su familia. Los domingos —si estaba en el pueblo— lo invitaban a comer. Una vez al mes, también venían Boruto, Himawari, Kawaki y sus respectivas parejas, si las tenían. Sasuke se mantenía callado pero se sentía cómodo entre ellos.

Al fallecer Hinata de aquella extraña enfermedad, Boruto y Himawari lo convencieron de que se mudara con Naruto.

—Papá no podrá salir de esto solo, te necesita. Por favor, Sasuke-san.

Se repartían las tareas de la casa y comían juntos, sin decir nada. Los dos se habían desacostumbrado a las tareas hogareñas, por lo que tuvieron que desempolvar las habilidades de su niñez, cuando habían debido mantenerse en completa soledad.

Boruto había tenido razón. En su compañía, Naruto fue reponiéndose poco a poco de aquel duro golpe. En algún punto, casi empezó a sentirse como pasar tiempo con el antiguo Naruto, el que siempre hablaba de su camino ninja y quería ser más fuerte para traerlo de vuelta. Le gustaba ese Naruto, aunque fuera tan testarudo.

Mantuvieron el rito de los domingos, en el que pronto incluyeron a Sarada y a su reciente pareja también. Vieron crecer a sus hijos y a sus nietos. A pesar de sus diversos dolores, experimentaban cierta satisfacción.

Llegado el momento, Naruto dimitió de su cargo en favor de Sarada. La mujer se había preparado toda su vida para esto, no era broma que era su sueño. Hicieron una fiesta para celebrarlo y ella se acurrucó entre ellos, sonriente, como si fueran sus dos papás.

Si bien tanto Naruto como Sasuke eran personas excepcionalmente resistentes, la edad finalmente minó sus fortalezas. Pasados los 85 años, ya no alcanzaba con los cuidados que podían prodigarse mutuamente. Boruto fue quien, entonces, se hizo cargo de ellos. Los visitaba tres veces a la semana, les leía libros o el periódico del día, revisaba que estuvieran tomando sus remedios y les traía las compras. Cuando no fue suficiente, gestionó que una enfermera pasara allí algunas horas los otros cuatro días.

Sasuke odiaba necesitar ayuda, pero su movilidad se había reducido y ya no tenía cómo defenderse de las inyecciones que pretendían darle ni de la papilla que le cocinaban. De modo que, eventualmente, se adaptó a la nueva situación.

Se quedaba quieto, observando a Boruto poner en orden los medicamentos. Se había convertido en un hombre hermoso y debía reconocer que le hacía sentir bien cada vez que llegaba a la casa. Le gustaba imaginarse que le acariciaba el cabello que aún le caía desprolijamente en la frente o que alguna vez sus dedos se rozarían, como ocurría en sus entrenamientos de hacía décadas atrás. Eso era todo. No creía que hubiera nada malo en esas pequeñas fantasías.

Ahora que tenía horas y horas para leer y reflexionar, había logrado encontrar en los viejos libros de Sai una palabra que le ayudaba a definirse: asexual. Por lo que le contaba Naruto sobre él y Hinata, era evidente que no todo el mundo tenía el desinterés infinito por el tema que Sasuke experimentaba. Ni con Sakura ni con nadie recordaba haber tenido esa urgencia. Se masturbaba, eso era cierto, pero sin pensar en nada en particular. Sin embargo, eso no entraba en conflicto con que, al fin y al cabo, sí tenía sentimientos (aunque le había costado empezar a usar esa palabra). Hoy, podía afirmar con tranquilidad que sí había personas que le gustaban, que le hacían sentirse bien solo con estar a su lado. Personas que iluminaban su día a día, que le daban un poco de sentido a este caótico e injusto mundo. Lamentaba no haberse orientado un poco más por esa sensación a lo largo de su vida. ¡Tantas veces permaneció donde primaba el dolor o el vacío! Durante grandes partes de su existencia, simplemente se había abandonado al aburrimiento, enajenado. No había considerado necesario ocuparse de su corazón, como si al no prestarle atención este fuera a encogerse hasta desaparecer. Qué tonto había sido, por largos años. Pero ahora… ahora, estaba bien. A pesar de la enfermera, del reumatismo y todo eso.

A veces, cuando Boruto dejaba sus respectivas sillas lo suficientemente cerca, Naruto estiraba una mano y tomaba la suya. Permanecían así, en silencio, contemplando el jardín.

Sasuke estaba contento con su vida. Después de todo, no solo había aprendido a ser más fuerte. Había otras artes interesantes que al fin había podido desarrollar.

Fue Boruto quien lo encontró. Estaba con los ojos abiertos pero su expresión era relajada. El hombre le bajó los párpados y le besó la frente. Su flequillo le rozó la nariz por única vez. No se sorprendió de descubrir a Naruto casi en la misma postura, en su habitación. Con lágrimas silenciosas, levantó el tubo del teléfono para dar el aviso.

Mientras esperaba a sus hermanos y a Sarada, Boruto contempló el esbozo de sonrisa que asomaba en el rostro de los ancianos.

*** * * FIN * * ***

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas:** no se queden en los sitios donde no están bien; si Sasuke desde niño hubiera ido a un buen psicólogo, se habría ahorrado varias malas decisiones. Pedir ayuda está bien, conversar con personas de confianza que nos pueden orientar está bien, reflexionar y buscar conocerse a una misma está bien, es necesario, hay que hacerlo incluso aunque resulte incómodo, muy incómodo. Nada, quería explicitar ese pequeño mensaje. Les agradezco por haber leído hasta acá.


End file.
